Better than a Coin Operated Boy
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: Kid has loved Soul since the day they met, but instead of facing the Scythe, has gone from boy to boy in search of a love that could make him forget, but just when he thinks he might have found it in a boy named Kai, something happens. Unbeknownst to Kid, Soul has loved him for just as long.


Coin Operated Boy

I don't own Soul Eater or the song Coin Operated Boy by the Dresden Dolls.

* * *

Soul "Eater" Evans walked through the halls of the DWMA slowly, searching for a certain black and white haired reaper. The young shinigami had run away from the group when they bore witness to the break up between Kid and his last boyfriend, Kai, a meister who was only slightly older than them. It had broken Soul's heart to see the boy he loved have such a look of agony upon his face, yet at the same time he was glad that Kai had broken it off. Kai didn't deserve someone as amazing as Kid, especially since he was cheating on him.

_Flashback_

_Kid stood on the steps leading to the school, waiting for his friends and his boyfriend. He was smiling lightly, today was his and Kai's six month anniversary and Kai had promised him a surprise. He looked up when his group of friends approached, all of them smiling, except of course Soul. Kid sighed internally, he had loved the scythe since the first day he'd met him, but of course he'd never had the courage to approach him. He never understood why Soul was not happy for him, he assumed Soul disliked that he was gay because it was "uncool" Kid shook off the feelings and simply plastered a false smile on his lips. He had Kai now, he would get over the silly crush. _

_Suddenly, as they were all chatting, Kid felt eyes on him and looked up to see Kai and his weapon partner Zane. Kid smiled and waved, not noticing the jealous stare in Soul's eyes. Kai didn't smile back, barely even gave a nod of acknowledgement. His eyes snapped to Zane and he murmured something softly, patting the other boys shoulder before jogging down to Kid._

_"Hey, Kai, ready for our date." Kid beamed, maybe just a bit too forcefully._

_"About that... Kid... I'm.. I'm sorry I let it get this far... it wasn't supposed to last this long.." Kai trailed off awkwardly._

_"What... what are you talking about Kai?" Kid stepped back slightly, unsure of the look in his boyfriend's eyes. Unaware of the blood red eyes watching them so intensely. _

_"Kid... you were just something to make Zane jealous. That's the only reason I asked you out. It worked, amazingly well... not even two months after I asked you out, Zane admitted he loved me... I meant to break it off then and there... I swear I did but... I don't know... Zane and I were sneaking around behind your back... but it has to stop... I love Zane... goodbye Kid. I'm sorry I never loved you the way I should have." He sighed and walked back to Zane, putting his arms around the weapon._

_Kid nearly fell to his knees, the impact hitting him so roughly, but he stayed standing. Soul moved forward, hand stretched out, but it was too late. The young reaper had started running, and he ran fast."_

_End Flashback._

Soul headed toward an abandoned wing of the Academy when he heard it, the slightest hint of music. He ran toward the sound, what he found broke his heart more than anything.

Kid laid in a pool of blood, obviously his own, a razor in his hand. Being a reaper his wounds healed almost instantly, but each time he made a cut, he bled and bled.

He opened his lips, and began to sing the most heart breaking song Soul had ever heard.

"coin operated boy

sitting on the shelf he is just a toy

but i turn him on and he comes to life

automatic joy

that is why i want a coin operated boy

He cut his wrist again, rubies spilling to the floor, splashing against the tile.

made of plastic and elastic

he is rugged and long-lasting

who could ever ever ask for more

love without complications galore

many shapes and weights to choose from

i will never leave my bedroom

i will never cry at night again

wrap my arms around him and pretend...

Soul's eyes welled with tears, as they crashed to the ground he felt himself die a little inside, watching the boy he loved hurt himself over some jerk.

coin operated boy

all the other real ones that i destroy

cannot hold a candle to my new boy and i'll

never let him go and i'll never be alone

not with my coin operated boy...

Kid smiled sadly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Falling onto his wrists and mixing with his blood.

this bridge was written to make you feel smittener

with my sad picture of boy getting bitterer

can you extract me from my plastic fantasy

i didnt think so but im still convinceable

will you persist even after i bet you

a billion dollars that i'll never love you

will you persist even after i kiss you

goodbye for the last time

will you keep on trying to prove it?

i'm dying to lose it...

i want it

i want you

i want a coin operated boy.

Soul pushed the door open wider, ever so slightly, his grip on the door like a vice, his knuckles straining through his skin.

and if i had a star to wish on

for my life i cant imagine

any flesh and blood could be his match

i can even take him in the bath

coin operated boy

he may not be real experienced with girls

but i know he feels like a boy should feel

isnt that the point that is why i want a

coin operated boy

with his pretty coin operated voice

saying that he loves me that hes thinking of me

straight and to the point

that is why i want

a coin operated boy."Kid's voice trailed off, driving a sword through Soul's heart. His yellow eyes drowning in tears, blood red eyes matching his.

Kid let his head fall against the wall softly, blood and tears pooled around him.

Soul walked in, anger and hatred for Kai fueling his actions. He slammed the door shut behind him and Kid jumped nearly three feet in the air.

"Soul..."

"Kid, how dare you do this to me. How dare you try to take yourself away from me! I don't care that Kai was the one who got to hold you for the last six months, you're mine dammit! You belong with me, by my side, letting me love you the way you deserve to be loved. I watched for almost two years as you went on dates with guys that aren't worthy enough to even lick your shoes and it broke my heart. Every time I tried to tell you my feelings you had some new boy toy, or you were too busy to be alone with me long enough to talk about it. Now, this asshole, who didn't even love you, goes ahead and dumps you, and you try to take yourself away from me? How dare you? If you had died, I guarantee you I would have murdered Kai for ripping you from me only to throw you away." The whole time he spoke he had gotten closer and closer to Kid and now stood right before the shinigami. He sank to his knees and cupped the smaller boy's face, forcing him to look at him.

"I love you Kid, and you can't take yourself away from me, you're mine and you always will be."

Kid looked up at the boy he had loved for so long, his breath and ability to speak lost as he stared into those blood red eyes. He could only nod and think to himself _'Maybe a coin operated boy isn't so great...' _As Soul embraced him, picking him up, and carrying him away from the dark music room.

* * *

I might make a second chapter, so be on the look out for that. I might even make it a full story.


End file.
